My Little White Rabbit
by MandAC
Summary: Sinopse:E assim como Alice, que seguiu o Coelho Branco com afinco; ele a seguiria não importaria onde.


**Fic feita para a nossa querida Fran_Hyuuga, também dedico-a a todos os fãs desse casal.**

* * *

><p><strong>My little White rabbit<strong>

* * *

><p>Deitou-se no gramado e passou a fitar o céu, observou as brancas nuvens se arrastarem por aquela imensidão azul preguiçosamente. Fechou os olhos, pois seus orbes já doíam devido aos raios solares.<p>

Aos poucos o cansaço foi tomando conta de seu corpo e, em algum momento, ele deixou-se embalar pelo sono. Imagens de um passado um tanto distante tomou conta de sua mente, uma lembrança calorosa e muito importante.

* * *

><p><em>Caminhava lentamente pelos corredores da grande mansão Hyuuga, seus passos leves não faziam ruído algum ao encontrar o assoalho de madeira e o único barulho presente era o farfalhar das folhas de cerejeira. O doce aroma das sakuras o embriagava e o fazia lembrar-se de sua linda priminha.<em>

_- Nee, Neji-nii-san, Neji-nii-san! – O menino, de seis anos, sentiu a manga de seu kimono ser puxado levemente e uma doce e infantil voz tomou conta de seus ouvidos._

_O jovem Hyuuga olhou para trás e a viu com seu típico sorriso gentil e os olhos, tão iguais e ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes dos seus, brilhando._

_- Diga Hinata-sama. – Falou com em tom de respeito que Hinata odiava. Viu-a fechar a cara e fazer um bico tão fofo, que por pouco ele não apertou lhe as bochechas._

_- Já disse para não me chamar assim! – Reclamou, mas então voltou a sorri. – Nee, nii-san, poderia ler isso para mim? – Indagou mostrando um livro para o menino._

_- "Alice no país das maravilhas". – Disse lendo o título em voz alta. – Mas Hinata-sama, já li esse cinco vezes. – Queixou-se, mesmo sabendo que aquele era o livro preferido de sua prima._

_- Onegaii! – Pediu de um jeito manhoso, Neji suspirou; pegou o livro das mãos da mais nova e caminhou até uma das frondosas árvores que havia no jardim._

_- Venha, sente-se! – Falou dando dois tapinhas de leve no gramado, a jovem Hyuuga logo o obedeceu sentando-se ao lado do primo, com as perninhas de lado e a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro._

_-__ "Alice estava começando a ficar muito cansada de estar sentada ao lado de sua irmã e não ter nada para fazer: uma vez ou duas ela dava uma olhadinha no livro que a irmã lia, mas não havia figuras ou diálogos nele e "para que serve um livro", pensou Alice, "sem figuras nem diálogos?"" – Neji então começou a ler o livro que sua doce Hinata tanto amava._

_Depois de um tempo, com Hinata fazendo suas costumeiras interrupções para perguntar sobre algo que já havia sido respondido da última vez que lerá o livro, Neji finalmente ditara as últimas palavras do livro:_

_-"__Finalmente, ela imaginou como sua irmãzinha, no futuro, transformar-se-ia em uma mulher adulta: e como ela iria manter, através da sua maturidade o mesmo coração simples e afetuoso da sua infância: como também ela sempre estaria cercada de criancinhas e faria os olhos delas brilharem com muitas histórias estranhas, talvez até mesmo com o sonho do País das Maravilhas de há muito tempo atrás; como ela adoraria compartilhar com suas tristezas simples e alegrar-se com suas brincadeiras ingênuas, lembrando-se da sua própria infância e daqueles felizes dias de verão." – Fechou o objeto e olhou para o rosto da Hyuuga somente para ver que mais uma vez ela havia adormecido antes de saber o final da estória._

_- Hey, Hinata-sama, acorde! _

_- Uhm... – Esfregou um dos olhos e bocejou. – Já acabou? – Indagou ainda sonolenta._

_- Sim. – Respondeu sorrindo, a pequena estendeu os bracinhos e ele, já sabendo o que ela queria dizer, pegou-a no colo estilo princesa._

_- Nee, Neji-nii-san, a Alice conseguiu? – Perguntou aninhando-se ainda mais contra o peito do primo._

_- Conseguiu o que, Hinata-sama? – Interpelou, mesmo já sabendo o que ela queria dizer, afinal, todas às vezes eram assim._

_- Alcançar o Coelho Branco._

_- Oh, sim, é claro que conseguiu. – Respondeu enquanto abria a porta do quarto da pequena Hyuuga, depositou-a na cama e quando estava preste a sair sentiu seu braço ser puxado._

_- Nee, Neji-nii-san, você é a Alice?_

_- Só se você for meu Coelho Branco. – A menina sorriu._

_- Então você sempre estará ao meu lado?_

_- É claro, não importa para onde for eu sempre irei lhe seguir. – Depositou um beijo na testa da garota e saiu._

* * *

><p>Neji sentiu algo sobre si e uma pequena pressão sobre seus lábios. Aos poucos foi recobrando a consciência, esfregou um dos olhos e olhou a figura que estava a fita-lo com um sorriso genuíno na face.<p>

- Ohayou, bela adormecida! – Cumprimentou Hinata.

- O que você fez? – Sentou-se com ela ainda por cima.

- Ouvi dizer que para despertar alguém é necessário um beijo de amor verdadeiro. – Sorriu, ela sempre fora muito liga a contos de fadas.

O moreno tocou-a no rosto de pôs uma das mechas de seu macio cabelo atrás da orelha, sorriu e juntou seus lábios mais uma vez.

Pois assim como Alice, que seguiu o Coelho Branco com afinco; ele a seguiria não importaria onde, até o fim de suas vidas.

* * *

><p>Reviews?<p> 


End file.
